Naughty
by BelovedShadow
Summary: Sasuke becomes very jealous when Naruto comes home at 2am Christmas morning, he thinks that Naruto has been tainted by another man and feels the need to re-claim the blonde as his own. SasuNaru YAOI...slightly PWP


**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that has come out of Masashi Kishimoto's brilliant mind.**

**A/N: So here's the SasuNaru Christmas fic! Yaaayyyy! **

"You said _one _hour."

Naruto Uzumaki jumped at the sound of his boyfriends voice, it was two in the morning, he'd expected the raven to be asleep. He sighed as he walked over to the couch in their bedroom, where Sasuke was sitting in the dark.

"You shouldn't stay up so late on Christmas eve Teme, Santa knows that you're up. He may not bring you a present."

"You left at nine. You said you would be back in an hour. Where the fuck were you?"

The blonde sat down on his lover's lap and let out a light yawn. "What I had to do took longer than I expected, I'm sorry. I didn't think you'd be waiting up."

"You went to Gaara's Christmas Party, didn't you? Even after your long bullshit speech about how all you wanted to do this year was spend time with _me _you went to the damn party anyway."

The Dobe sighed. "I'm a grown man, Sasuke. I'm not intimidated by you, why would I lie to you about where I am?"

Sasuke pushed Naruto off of his lap violently, the man landed on the floor with a thud.

"It's not about being intimidated! It's about having some god damn respect and being where you say you're going to be!"

"You're blowing this out of proportion, calm down."

"Don't tell me to calm down!"

"Look, I'm just going to brush my teeth, okay? Then let's go to bed. Sound good to you?"

"Why do you have to brush your teeth, to take the taste of Gaara's dick out of your mouth?"

"For God's sake, I'm not cheating on you!"

"Then why are you coming in at two in the fucking morning!" Sasuke yelled, going into a rage.

Naruto just walked up to his boyfriend. He reached up and wrapped his arms around the back of Sasuke's neck.

"I hope you don't think you're about to kiss me, because I don't really want essence du Gaara on my lips."

Naruto frowned and pulled away. Now _he _was starting to get frustrated. Which isn't good, because Naruto Uzumaki can get _very _spiteful when he's frustrated.

"Fine! Gaara's a much better kisser than you anyway!"

The room stood still. No one moved, until suddenly Naruto could feel Sasuke's mouth colliding with his own with painful force and desperation. The Uchiha's tongue forced it's way inside of the blonde's mouth angrily and passionately, and he yanked Naruto forward by his shoulders, forcing their bodies to press up against each other so closely that it was almost uncomfortable... almost.

Then with the same amount of speed, he ripped his mouth away. The tan skinned male in front of him was panting heavily and quickly, with eyes that clearly displayed both anger and lust with equal dexterity.

"Take it back!" Sasuke yelled.

"Fuck you!" His boyfriend replied, spitting at him. The clear liquid his Sasuke's neck in little specks, it's funny how even though someone has sucked on your neck a thousand times, spitting seems so offensive. He grabbed the blonde's arms and literally _threw_ him on to the bed, he was on top of him with such speed and fury that Naruto was almost afraid, and yet quickly becoming aroused.

He resisted the urge to smile as his fear dwindled and he realized that even like this, he still loved and trusted Sasuke more than anyone else in the world. Even as he felt his jumper being brutally ripped off. Sasuke didn't waste any time with tearing off the other man's shirt either, he hesitated, just for a single moment, before removing the boxers, but they came off too.

Obsidian eyes met with blue ones for one brief second before the pale man leaned down and captured his lover's lips in yet another heart stopping kiss. This time Naruto eagerly kissed back, groaning and whimpering into Sasuke's mouth frantically as he felt his cock begin to pulse and twitch in desperation. Although in truth Naruto hadn't ever really kissed Gaara, he was quite certain that Sasuke was the better of the two.

There tongues wrestled for dominance, but Sasuke quickly won, at this point he was twenty times more angry than Naruto, so that had to count for something. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he noticed that if anything Naruto's mouth tasted like Ramen and spearmint, but seeing as he wasn't consciously thinking about that, he didn't calm down in the least.

Alas, they did have to separate for breath.

"I'm going to fuck you." Sasuke said aggressively. It wasn't a question, it was a statement. It made shivers run down Naruto's spine, and he obediently opened his legs.

Sasuke didn't prepare him, didn't stretch him, didn't even take his own clothes off. He just pulled his dick out of his pants and rammed it in.

Naruto shrieked out in pain.

"What the fuck!" He yelped, feeling tears gather quickly at the corners of his eyes.

"Why should I waste my time fingering you, when you're already plenty stretched from fucking Gaara earlier tonight?"

Sasuke asked, although he did remain still while Naruto silently wept.

"You're a fucking bastard, did you know that?" The blonde chocked out angrily, he was in so much pain that he wasn't even able to mentally comprehend how much it hurt.

Sasuke had to admit, he felt horrible for hurting Naruto so much, and his manhood was being gripped so firmly that there was a very small chance of the blonde being previously penetrated earlier that night. A few minutes later though, his guilt faded as Naruto let out a light mewl and squirmed a little under the weight of the Seme's body.

"You ready?" Sasuke asked, he didn't know why he asked, but he did.

"Motto." Naruto replied, bucking slightly against his obsidian eyed lover.

Sasuke started stroking in and out at a slow pace, he looked down at Naruto's shaking body. Blonde hair stuck to the Dobe's head in a sweaty mass, his mouth hung open, and his eyes flickered back into his head as he gasped and whimpered, his breath becoming more labored with each stroke.

Naruto looked so beautiful like this, it only made Sasuke more angry, as he pictured Gaara on top of the blonde in place of himself. He growled, and started being more aggressive with his thrusts. He could tell when the Uke shrieked out an especially audible moan that he'd hit the man's prostate directly. He doubled his pace and went for that spot each time.

"Mmmm... ahhhh..." Naruto moaned out.

"How does it feel?" Sasuke asked, anger tainting his voice.

Naruto bit his lip and moaned out louder, digging his nails into Sasuke's ass as he pushed the pale body on top of him deeper into himself.

"Answer me." The Uchiha growled.

"Ugh... Fuck... Ah...amazing...mmmmm." Naruto moaned out.

Sasuke shoved himself in harder, encouraged by his boyfriends words. He leaned down and sucked harshly at Naruto's ear.

"Does Gaara fuck you like this?" He asked.

"No. No one else." Naruto said frankly, catching his breath for a moment before shrieking out as Sasuke pounded him even harder. He could feel the Raven's urgency increasing, and he knew the man was close.

"Good, because you're _mine._" Sasuke said, biting down on the Dobe's neck and sucking hard, causing Naruto to shake and quiver in a powerful orgasm, Sasuke followed quickly behind him after a couple more thrusts.

He pulled out and rolled off of his boyfriend lazily flopping out next to him and panting heavily.

"I love you." Naruto said, snuggling into the paler man's chest.

Sasuke sighed. "I know."

"More than everything else in the world."

"I love you too." But the blonde didn't hear it, he was already asleep.

**XxBxExLxOxVxExDxX**

The next morning Sasuke woke comfortably with Naruto still sleeping in his arms the phone was ringing, so he got up to go to the living room and get it, but he was too late. It went to voicemail.

"You've reached Naruto and Sasuke, we are occupied at the moment, please leave a message... _beep._"

Sasuke smirked, when they had recorded the outgoing message Naruto had blushed because he thought it sounded so perverted and everyone would think they were having sex. Then Sasuke was shocked into reality as he heard the message that was being left by someone with an all-too familiar voice.

"Hey Naruto, Merry Christmas. Emm... This is Gaara, I'm really sorry that you couldn't make it to the party last night. I missed having you around, I haven't gotten to see you for the last couple of months, I was really hoping that you'd come... Anyway... I was just calling to say thank you for the baking sheets, I just got them in the mail yesterday morning. I guess I still don't understand why you didn't drop them off yourself, but it was a nice thought anyway... I'm sort of just rambling on and on now... so uh... OH RIGHT, tell Sasuke Happy Holidays for me too! Haha.. I don't know how I could have forgotten him, you talk about him so damn much. Alright, I think that's all. Give me a call back if you're not too busy. Bye."

The raven stared at the answering machine with a face of disbelief for nearly five minutes before Naruto came walking into the room behind him. He looked absolutely adorable, wrapped up in their comforter.

"Merry Christmas Teme-Chan." The blonde said with a grin, handing Sasuke a small square package.

Sasuke was still feeling rather bashful, and overall like a complete dick as he sat down to open it, but he tried not to let those emotions show since he knew that Christmas was Naruto's favourite holiday. He slowly and carefully removed the wrapping paper and stared.

It was a CD, the picture on the front was of them. Sasuke had his lips slightly curved upwards in a Mona Lisa type of smile, and Naruto was kissing his cheek cutely. He turned it over to the back, there were fifty songs on it. He immediately recognized thirty of them. He felt tears forming in his eyes, but willed himself not to get emotional.

"Naruto..." He mumbled out.

"Do you like it? Twenty of them are your favourite songs, and ten of them are a direct copy of the playlist we danced to at that party, remember? The first time you kissed me. The others are songs that make me think of you." He replied with a grin.

"It's so perfect... How did you find all of these?"

The tan skinned man smirked.

"It took me all night."

That was it. The tears were coming now, Sasuke felt on one hand ecstatically happy with his gift, and on the other like a complete douche bag.

"I'm so sorry I-"

"Shhh, it's fine." Naruto said, pecking his lover on the lips before continuing. "I knew you were a jealous bastard when I met you, it's one of the many things I love about you, besides, there's no one I'd rather have angry sex with...However, I'm pretty sure you've earned yourself a spot on the naughty list."

Sasuke chuckled. "Merry Christmas, Naruto."

"Merry Christmas, Sasuke."

**A/N: Awwwww! Merry Christmas you guys! hehe... sorry this took so long, but er uhh... I was busy fucking Gaara. xD Please review!**

**I love the readers,**

**-Beloved**

e tHe


End file.
